


Dear World of Wonder

by smolder



Series: Nostalgia [23]
Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolder/pseuds/smolder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Pan understood this all perfectly, he certainly would never dare age a day in this dear world of wonder. What he didn't understand was why everyone else did not abide by these sacred laws - why his very own Lost Boys kept growing up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear World of Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Peter Pan belongs to J.M. Barrie and Disney (I note both because honestly it is a mash up of both that I picture in my brain when I do this *laughs*)  
> Prompt: _Pan is the only immortal on Neverland, and when his Lost Boys get too old he kills and replaces them. It doesn't have to be a big fic, a minifill or series therof is perfectly fine, just play with the idea of a serial-murderer Pan. Go wild, Nonnies._  
>  So, Warning: CHARACTER DEATH

  
  
  
  
Neverland was such a grand place. A land where you stayed a child forever - where you sang, laughed, and had adventures every single day.  
  
Pan understood this all perfectly, _he_ certainly would never dare age a day in this dear world of wonder. What he didn't understand was why everyone else did not abide by these sacred laws - why his very own Lost Boys _kept growing up._  
  
But, in the end, it was little matter _really_. He was the great Pan and could _certainly_ take care of such a thing. And there was no sentimentality to this matter - once the Lost Boys were no longer boys, were _men_ , they simply did not belong in Never Land.  
  
And Peter had no intention of letting them stay.  
  
But _oh_ , when you came down to it, Peter would always be a little boy at core - and they were _his_. _His_ Lost Boys that _he_ found - _finders keepers_. So, he had no intention of letting them _go_ anywhere either.  
  
Really, there was only one thing he could do.  
  
Tinkerbell always helped - she had no alliance to anyone but Peter anyway and something in her fae nature always found it satisfying to trick the humans. Whether the trick was a minor practical joke that caused laughter for others or something much more lethal was equally amusing to her. ( _Over the years, she came to be quite good at her deadly tricks. Amused at how easily manipulated "Pan's Boys" could be - and how very breakable._ )  
  
And there was a reason the mermaids loved Peter - more than the little bits of flirting they engaged in ( _for they knew not to push for more on that front_ ) - and it was because of how well they were kept fed.  
  
 _Peter would grin, that wide toothed grin as he alighted on a rock and greeted them with Tinkerbell dancing around his head and a limp animal-costumed young man in his arms. After a short chat he would casually slide the body in the water and give the half-female beings a wave, while already in the air.  
  
Not at all disturbed that behind him a cadaver was pounced upon; being mauled and ripped apart in several directions by snarling mermaids.  
  
It was just burial at sea after all._  
  
And he was always _fair_ \- he gave each and every one of them a chance to stay young and happy, as they should. It was only once his entire group had broken Neverland's law and Pan had, _of course_ then returned them to the very land, would he go out and search for some more Lost Boys....  
  
...and hope this next batch would follow the rules.


End file.
